1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of measuring tape device, in particular, it refers to the hook piece that is designed to prevent the hook piece from slipping off from the object of measure.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the increasing demand of surveying, the measuring tape devices get to be more widely used. A conventional measuring tape device, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises of a casing 11; a hollow space (not shown) is formed within the casing, which holds a bobbin 12; at the center of the casing 11 is the bobbin 12 that is connected to the casing 11 with a coil spring (not shown). A measuring tape 13 is contained inside the casing 11, one end of the measuring tape 13 is connected to the spring and it is wound around the bobbin 12, and the other end of the tape 13 extends outside of the casing 11 through an aperture. A hook plate 14 is attached at the end of the measuring tape.
This type of conventional measuring tape device comes with a locking mechanism 16; the locking mechanism is to lock in place the part of the measuring tape 13 that extends outside the casing 11. During the process of taking measurement, the measuring tape 13 is pulled away from outside of the casing 11, then the extended tape 13 is locked in place using the device's locking mechanism 16, and the measure can be read from the tape 13, as such, the length of the object of measure is obtained. The locking mechanism 16 is released after the measurement is taken, and the tape 13 is immediately retracted back into the casing 11.
FIG. 2 shows a hook plate 14 of a conventional measuring tape device, the hook plate consists of a hook body 20 and an anti-slip piece 23, wherein a pulling piece 21 and a connecting piece 22 form the hook body 20. As shown in FIG. 2, the pulling piece 21 is perpendicular to the connecting piece 22 that is attached to the tape 13, as such, by pulling the pulling piece 21, the tape 13 can be pulled outside of the casing. Surface 24 of the pulling piece 21 is the surface faces towards tape 13 and surface 25 is the surface faces away from the tape 13, an anti-slip piece 23 is placed onto surface 24.
The connecting piece 22 of the hook body 20 and the tape 13 is placed against each other in parallel, one end of the connecting piece is attached to the end of tape 13.
During production of hook plate 14, the pulling piece 21 and the connecting piece 22 is conformed into one piece, then adhesive is spread onto the surface 24 of the pulling piece, the anti-slip piece 23 is then adhered onto the surface 24 of the pulling piece 21.
However, since the design of pulling piece 21 of conventional hook plate 14 is a flat and plain surface, and the anti-slip piece 23 is directly adhered onto the surface 24 of the pulling piece 21, when the measuring tape is used extensively, it may cause the anti-slip piece 23 to be easily come apart from the surface 24 of the pulling piece 21, therefore, this design may not be suitable for the durability of the measuring tape. Besides, during the production process of the hook plate 14, the adhesive material that is spread onto the surface 24 may easily be spilled over the flat edges of the pulling piece 21 causing excessive use of adhesive material, and as a result increases costs of producing hook plate 14.